


Sugar and Spice

by Olor_et_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Fluff, M/M, Smitten Peter, Sugardaddy Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:24:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olor_et_Luna/pseuds/Olor_et_Luna
Summary: Sweet fluffy Steter





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iCheat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCheat/gifts).



> Happy Winter Holiday of your choice, iCheat. I am sorry this is so short, but I hope you like it.

Peter tsked and hmmmmed and uh-huhed as he looked between his tablet, Stiles' favorite hoodie, laying in bloody tatters on the table, and Stiles, nursing his bruised ribs with an ice pack while Erica applies steri-strips to his eyebrow. 

"So, what's the verdict, Creeper-wolf, totally trashed, or completely ruined?" Stiles asked while wincing and batting away Erica before she poked and prodded new bruises into existence while trying to check him over.

"Don't worry about a thing, sweetheart, I have this handled." Peter said, rapidly flipping through screens, looking up only to glare at Erica.

"I'm sure that's not all you want to handle." Erica snorted and grabbed Stiles hand to look at the gash going along his thumb.

"Yeah, I'm sure Peter is just so upset he wasn't out there with us, defending Santa's Village from a bunch of sentient, angry lawn gnomes." Boyd spoke up from the kitchen where he was making sandwiches.

"Well, with Lydia in France with Isaac and Jackson, someone had to stay here and do research. I needed to be in the field with you, since Derek is helping Scott and Kira set up their new territory. If I can't send my second, I am going myself," Stiles explained, while huffing at Erica to just stop already with the first aid.

"Yeah....that's totally what he meant, mmmmhmmmm," Erica replied while finally putting the first aid kit away, "sammies are done, lets go and eat, and maybe you, oh fearless alpha, will pull your head out of your ass."

Stiles looked at Peter, and shrugged.

"Darling, come here and tell me which of these you prefer?" Peter asked, turning his tablet towards Stiles, and then watching as his eyes flicked over the different hoodies and jackets on the screen. All of them were lined, and Peter was already thinking about the ways he could reinforce the lining, making them safer for his boy.

Stiles sat across from Peter, and ran his foot along Peter's calf. "I know you don't like when I get hurt," he whispered, "but you need to understand I can take care of myself."

Peter looked pained, and whispered back, careful of the two 'wolves in the kitchen, "No, sweet boy, I know you can take care of yourself in the field, and that's why I take care of you at home, don't I? When you defeated the wendigo, to celebrate I got you new shoes, and then we went up to the cabin to really celebrate? What about when you took out the coven of witches that had Derek, by yourself, because you're human and could get past their wards? Remember the hottub, the massage, and the new laptop? I want to help keep you safe, but I know you can do,it on your own. For fuck's sake Stiles, you are a human alpha of a pack, that's practically unheard of! Now, pick out a damn hoodie so I can spend money on you, and then we eat the sandwiches and chips that Erica and Boyd are making, then we will go to my place, and I'll massage you, and take your pain, and show you just how I proud of you and pleased with you I am."

Stiles blushed, and nodded. If you had told him at sixteen when he was running scared that ten years later he would be a badass able to hold his own again minotaurs and zombies, leading a pack of freakin' wearwolves, and in a relationship with a sugar-daddy, let alone Peter Hale, he would have laughed himself sick. But then, he started physical training with Derek, and he started holding his own, and then Peter went from being creepy and cryptic to caring and giving, and whatever Stiles needed was there, be it a new laptop or someone to help him understand the legalese of his father's medical bills and making sure the settlement from Eichen paid for his father's house. Peter let Stiles see that as much as he took care of his father and friends, he needed to be taken care of. When Scott left for college, everyone just fell under Stiles' leadership, knowing his care for them would guide them and make them stronger, but Peter asked Stiles who let him be weak, be cared for, not have to be in charge?

When he and Peter started falling into bed together, he figured Peter would get bored and move on, so he didn't say anything to anyone, and then over time, he realized Peter wasn't getting bored, neither was he, they were more and more invested in each other...they decided not to say anything to the pack yet, because Stiles say the way Peter was still treated, it wasn't nearly as bad, but he was still looked at sceptically.

Stiles smiled, as he showed Peter the hoodie he wanted, nodded as Peter mouthed 'tonight, you're mine'.

In the kitchen, Boyd and Erica were texting an update to the rest of the pack as they finished their post battle meal. Surprisingly it was Derek who sent the question they were all wondering: Do they still think we haven't known for months? 

In the dining room, oblivious to anyone looking on, Peter had gotten up and was kissing Stiles. All Erica could hear were Peter's murmurs of 'sweet boy', 'so strong, so brave', and Stiles' replies of 'yes, yours, and you're mine.'


End file.
